


Happy birthday

by allergicgemini



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Prague
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allergicgemini/pseuds/allergicgemini
Summary: ~Wow takes Byeongkwan on a trip to Prague and they enjoy the best moments in a cosy hotel room.~





	1. The beginning of something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~A marvelous idea and very tired Byeongkwannie~

I've been saving money for this holiday since our debut. Byeongkwan has always wanted to visit Prague, the capital city of Czech Republic. Why? Because it's one of the most beautiful cities ever. So when I was thinking of a perfect place to take Byeongkwan to on his birthday, it definitely had to be Prague.  
  
I booked us a luxurious hotel room with a stunning view at the Prague castle. There's a jacuzzi bath, a swimming pool and a very large bubbly bath in the room. I also bought him a lot of presents that will be hidden all around the room.

He didn't know about the trip until the day we were leaving Korea so I had to pack both of our luggages and put them in the car so Byeongkwan won't find out sooner. Surprisingly, he wasn't suspicious of anything at all. He calmly rested his head on my shoulder when we were going back to our dorm from the last Under Cover promotion. I was happy that everything was going as planned.

 _"Have you seen the expressions of Choices when we did the improved bbobbo move?"_ Byeongkwan cackled.

 _"Yeah, especially the expression of the girl with your handfan,"_ I smiled at him.

She was looking at us so furiously I was really worried. From time to time I check the SNS if there are some fan theories that Byeongkwan and me are dating. There is quite a lot of them now because of the bbobbo move. I hope they won't dig deep into it, this year's been very unfortunate for kpop idols. I don't want to ruin his future. I don't care about my future but I couldn't live with the feeling that I am the reason why his career ended so suddenly.

The melancholic summer weather was surprising. I haven't seen such cold summer for a long time. The raindrops were falling heavily and Byeongkwan fell asleep. He looked angelic with his long eyelashes and curly blond hair. We were only halfway to our dorm so I didn't bother waking him up. The ride took longer than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed the first part of my new fanfic. Thank you very much for reading and leaving kudos ~


	2. Babe in bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Wowie and Byeongkwannie take a bath together ~

_"Byeongkwannie, wakey wakey,"_ I caressed his cheek to wake him up.

He slowly opened his eyes and then put his arms around my neck.  
  
_"I don't feel like walking today. Carry me, please, Wowie,"_ he pouted tiredly and buried his head into my chest.

How could I say no to such a cutie? I obediently carried him to the dorm, he was already asleep when we reached our bedroom. The members disappeared in their own rooms and the dorm became quiet soon. I put Byeongkwan on the bed, struggled to undress him and then I turned on the water in the bath.

 _"Oy, Kwannie, let's take a bath,"_ I pinched his cheek to which he responded by scrunching his nose and mumbling that he's not going.

I gave up trying to wake him up so I just grabbed him and gently laid him in the bathtub. Then I undressed myself and plopped into the bath opposite him. He was staring at me with his big eyes, lost in his thoughts.

 _"Do you want me to wash you?"_ I quirked an eyebrow to which he enthusiastically shook his head.

He's like a little kid sometimes. Not that I'm protesting though. I gently wiped his body with the washcloth, feeling his ripped muscles relax under my touch. He was watching me all the time and he had a big smile on his face. What's he thinking about?

 _"What's on your mind?"_ I asked him, still rubbing his tired body with the washcloth.

 _"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have such a good bf like you,"_ Byeongkwan smiled sincerely.

I blinked in order to process what he's just said. While I was still processing the situation, Byeongkwan leaned forward and kissed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading the second chapter of my story ~ I appreciate every comment and kudos left ^^


	3. Hot babe in bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Things get fun during bath time. ~

I leaned in and enjoyed the moment. Byeongkwan moved onto my lap and wrapped his silky smooth legs around my hips. I really love his legs. Especially when my head is between them. I felt his lower side humping on my stomach, covering it with precum.

_"Wowie, I want you, now,"_ Byeongkwan whispered in my ear and bit my earlobe.

I moaned audibly and tangled my fingers in his hair. I am a sucker for this. He continued with his teasing moving from my ear to my neck. Leaving dark marks on my neck is not acceptable so we must be careful. No one except A.C.E members can know we're dating. He moved to my nipples and started playing with them.

_"Byeongkwannie,"_ I moaned and pulled at his hair lightly. 

He looked up at me and then he kissed me passionately. His boner got even harder. My dick was leaking precum already. Byeongkwan moved to my leaking member and hungrily welcomed the whole length in his hot mouth. He is a master of deepthroating, considering my weapon is not small. He skilfully sucked, licked and even lightly bit on it like it was a melting ice cream. I dropped my head back and enjoyed the feeling. When I was getting close, he stopped and with a playful look slowly released my monster from his mouth.

_"Argh, you're torturing me, you know?"_ I gave him a hurt look but deep down I knew I liked when he denied me what I wanted.

_"You love it, don't lie to me, Sehyoon,"_ he gave me a serious look and steadied himself in my lap.

_"You ready, punk?"_ I asked him to boost his drive.

_"Like always. Better hold tight onto the bath, princess,"_ he winked at me and started moving up and down, riding me like a horse. 


	4. Very hot babe in bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Things get very heated~

The view I had was truly amazing. Byeongkwan riding me, eyes closed, his cheeks covered in deep red blush. He was mesmerizing. I pulled him closer into a passionate kiss. Kisses were interrupted by Kwannies throaty moans because I was hitting his prostate. His eyes rolled back and I felt the heat from his body burning my own.

_"Darling, I'm near,"_ he whispered.

I started ramming into him in devilish speed and I felt the muscles tensing around my cock. He was very close to orgasming. I grabbed the base of his leaking member and started pumping at it. Hot splurts of his thick cum covered my face and I came into his welcoming booty. Byeongkwan cried from pleasure but I wasn't done yet.

_"Tired already? Too bad,"_ I faked my pity for him and started fucking his juicy ass again.

_"N-no, I'm n-not tired y-yet,"_ he managed to say between my hard slams.

He is such a bad liar. His high pitched moans from overstimulation are saying otherwise. I slid my hand around his semi hard penis and started pumping up and down.

_"Sehyoonie, I think I'm going to cum again,"_ he whimpered and bent his head backwards.

_"I'm near too,"_ I increased my tempo.

We came at the same time, our bodies covered in sweat and cum. I gently washed Byeongkwan's body, then I washed myself. After that, we wiped the water from ourselves and I carried Byeongkwan to the bed. I tucked him in the blankets and then I set my alarm to 4 A.M. Tomorrow will be awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating for a while. I was on vacation and I didn't feel like writing anything. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'd be really happy to see some comments from you, anything would make me happy :)


	5. Nightmare and pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Byeongkwan had a nightmare and Sehyoon is here to help him calm down. Then they get some sleep and head to the airport afterwards.~

Byeongkwan had a nightmare that night. He kept screaming and swinging his arms in the air. I woke up because he hit me a few times. I shook with him gently to wake him up but he wasn't responding. So I started pinching his left hand, lightly at first. He suddenly opened his eyes, he was breathing heavily, his forehead was covered in sweat.

 _"Wanna talk about it?"_ I gently wiped the sweat off with a tissue and then placed a kiss to calm him down.

 _"I'm not sure,"_ he shook his head at first but then started describing his nightmare.

 _"I was in a dark dusty room. The only source of light was a tiny window covered in dust and webs. I was tied to an old mattress with no clothes on. I was thirsty and cold. I heard someone moving in the room and soon I felt two hands moving up and down my body. They didn't belong to a man. She was repeating: **"Finally, you're all mine. Sehyoon can rot in hell for all the things he did to you."** I couldn't see her face, but I can tell that she was smiling the whole time. Then she slid her filthy hands down my abdomen and started touching my manhood. I tried to stop her but I was tied tightly to the bed and my mouth was muffled by a piece of cloth. She was sliding her hands up and down endlessly, it really hurt. I don't want to describe what else she did to me in that dream..."_ Byeongkwan started sobbing again.

I pulled him closer and began stroking his back lightly. He calmed down quickly and fell asleep a few minutes later. I slowly turned around to check the time. It was only a few minutes after midnight. I really hope he'll like the trip, especially all the gifts I prepared. I fell asleep and had a beautiful dream. But I'll keep the details to myself. The next morning was very beautiful. I woke up a few minutes before the alarm clock could go off. I canceled it so I could wake Byeongkwan myself.

 _"Byeongkie, wakey wakey,"_ I excitedly chirped in his ear and gave him a big peck on the cheek.

He lazily opened his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows.

 _"But we have holiday from today,"_ he yawned.

 _"I know, I have a surprise for you,"_ I whispered and patiently waited for his reaction.

 _"A surprise? Sehyoonie, it's 4 AM. Why can't you surprise me after I get enough sleep,"_ he was a bit miserable now.

 _"Honey, we're going on a trip. The plane's leaving in less than 3 hours. We should get up, pack our hygienic products and leave for the airport. No more questions,"_ I snatched his blanket and got up from the bed.

He was just staring at me for a few seconds, then got up and went to the bathroom. I heard him packing so I got dressed up, prepared the tickets and passports so we don't have to panic where we left it at the airport.

 _"Where is my suitcase?"_ Byeongkwan pointed at a blank spot next to the wardrobe.

 _"It's in the car already. Get dressed up, we'll have a quick breakfast at the airport,"_ I slapped his butt a few times.

He put on the sexiest outfit I've ever seen. He wore very short white shorts completementing his thick milky thighs with a loose black tank top which revealed his buff chest. I nearly drooled on that sight. We went to the garage in a complete silence. I quickly checked if we had everything and then the trip began.

 _"Where are we going?"_ Byeongkwan impatiently sighed halfway through the ride.

 _"As I've already told you, we're going to the airport. I won't tell you more,"_ I grinned at him.

He wasn't satisfied with my answer at all but didn't ask anymore. The driveway to the airport was jammed so I was relieved we left our dorm just on time. We got to the airport an hour and half before our flight so we went to the check in and then had a breakfast. Byeongkwan seemed to have a big appetite, he ate 3 pancakes with jam and a piece of cheesecake.

 _"Honey, not that I'm not happy that you're eating well but there's a 12 hours long flight ahead of us and only one toilet,"_ I chuckled.

 _"12 hours? What the hell, where are we even going?"_ he scrunched his nose and started guessing where we could be going.

 _"You still don't know?"_ I faked my surprisal.

 _"Don't tell me we're going to Prague,"_ Byeongkwan gasped when he looked at the table with flights.

 _"Bingo!"_ I laughed. Byeongkwan's eyes started to fill with tears.

 _"Hyeonnie, I don't deserve you,"_ he started crying.

I grabbed his hand across the table and stroked his palm with my thumb to pacify him.

 _"Kwannie, I want the best for you. You have to accept that,"_ I cheekily added for which I got slapped in the arm.

 _"Owww, traitor,"_ I faked my pain.

 _"Attention, the gate C for flight N473 to Prague is now open,"_ echoed some woman's voice through the airport.

 _"Okay, let's go,"_ I told Byeongkwan who proudly finished all his food.

There weren't many people by the gate so I was peaceful. When Byeongkwan went through the checking frame, it started _shrieking loudly._

 _"Sir, is there anything made from metal in your pockets?"_ the checking lady asked him.

 _"No, I put everything in the tray,"_ he pointed to the tray which was now on the other side of frame.

 _"Okay, I'll check you with this frame,"_ she gestured to her handy scan.

Byeongkwan spread his arms and legs. The frame didn't detect anything.

 _"You can go now, everything is okay,"_ she skeptically bowed. I walked through the frame, grabbed my stuff and joined a little flustered Byeongkwan who was waiting for me.

 _"Did you really take everything off?"_ I asked him and wiggled my eyebrows.

 _"What do you- Ooooh,"_ he realized.

It was his nipple piercing. It's weird that the handy scan didn't detect it.

 _"You were lucky,"_ I sneered.

 _"Haha, very funny,"_ he rolled his eyes but laughed afterwards.

We were heading to the plane. I bought first class tickets because I knew how much more comfortable it is. So it was a big surprise when we found out we were the only ones travelling in first class.

 _"Do you think we could have a champagne?"_ Byeongkwan excitedly asked.

 _"I'm not sure. Is a baby like you allowed to drink alcohol?"_ I pinched his cheek and looked around if there was any stewardess looking.

We were completely alone. I leaned closer to Byeongkwan and started kissing him passionately. He was protesting a bit but gave up quickly.


	6. The past is always present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~We get to know more about how Byeongkwan and Sehyoon met~

I could feel his breath hitch when I sneaked my hand under his T-shirt and twisted his sensitive nip. 

_"Hyeonnie, we shouldn't-"_ Byeongkwan moaned but couldn't form a decent sentence properly.

_"Oy, oy, oy, are you scared someone would walk in on us making out?"_ I wiggled my eyebrows.

_"Sehyoon! Quit messing around, we can't afford any scandals until we get to the Czech Republic safely. No one knows us there so be a bit more patient,"_ Byeongkwan protested but I could see he was on the verge of giving in.

_"Okay, okay,"_ I nodded and switched on the big player in front of us.

_"What do you want to watch?"_ I asked him.

_"I really want to check the movie **Pelíšky** , but I'm not sure if they have it,"_ Byeongkwan eagerly scrolled through the movie database.

_"It's here!"_ he cheerfuly shrieked when he found it.

_"Yay! Let's watch it!"_ I smiled at him.

I'm really happy that he's happy and relaxed at the moment. It wasn't always like this.

* * *

**A few years ago**

He is in the other room. I can hear him sobbing. I have to do something.

_"Byeongkwannie, are you there?"_ I knocked on the door and listened through the wall.

_"Who is it?"_ Byeongkwan sniffled.

_"Sehyoon from drama club,"_ I tried to open the door.

I shouldn't have done that. Byeongkwan was sitting on the floor, he was covered in blood on his lower parts.

_"Jesus Christ, are you okay?"_ my eyes got watery.

I kneeled down. Byeongkwan was trying to cover himself.

_"Who did this? I'm going to kill him!"_ I furiously looked Byeongkwan in the eyes.

He was scared to death. I could see the sweat rolling down his temples. What should I do? 

_"Listen to me. I'll take a look at it, okay?"_ I waited for his response.

He just faintly nodded and turned his head to the side. His face was deep red as the blood under him. He was feeling embarrassed. What I saw was tragic. His butt was bleeding a lot, his lips were swollen, his nipples were deep red colour. 

_"Byeongkwan, I'm going to take care of you and your wounds, okay?"_ I patiently waited for his slight nod.

I then treated his wounds, cleaned the floor and borrowed Byeongkwan some spare clothes.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it's been a while.
> 
> First of all, Happy New Year 2020! I wish yall all the best.
> 
> Second of all, thank you very much for reading my story, I appreciate every feedback given.
> 
> Since I am in the last year of secondary school, I have even less time than I used to have. I'll try to update as fast as possible, but I can't promise anything.
> 
> Thank you very much 💙💙💙


	7. Lovers in Prague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Things get a bit heated in the plane and the ride to the hotel is a mess~

The poor being next to me was still crying and shaking. I carefully wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into my lap. I stroked his head and without realizing it, I started humming some lullaby. Byeongkwan was calming down and a few minutes later, he fell asleep. I lifted the sleeping boy into my arms and carried him to my car. Then I took him to my flat and laid next to him the whole night.

* * *

After finishing watching the movie, I decided to mess with Byeongkwan a bit more. I kneeled down in front of him and released his cock from his shorts. Before he could protest, I put his whole shaft in my mouth so he swung his head backwards and moaned audibly.

_"Is everything alright?"_ I heard the flight attendant say.

_"Absolutely, thank you,"_ Byeongkwan stroked my head and I could feel how turned on he was that we almost got caught red-handed.

The flight attendant then left and I continued sucking on his lollipop. He was very close so I went faster and hot cum filled my mouth very soon. I swallowed it and Byeongkwan was trying to catch his breath.

_"That was hot,"_ Byeongkwan blushed and chuckled.

_"You're so kinky,"_ I faked an offended look.

_"It's your fault anyways,"_ BK fired back and pulled me closer.

We spent the rest of the time cuddling. But then BK got bored and ordered a whole bottle of champagne. I only had a glass of it but the rest of the liquor disappeared in the tiny angel sitting next to me which resulted in me having to deal with a drunk little brat and carry him from the plane to the taxi in front of the Havel Airport. And then I had to rush to pick up our luggage.

_"To the Hotel Golden Angel, please,"_ I gave the driver instructions and then fastened a seatbelt around the drunk angel.

His face was flushed deep red and he was whispering naughty whispers in my ear. I'm glad that no one will understand us here. Prague is indeed very beautiful. I admired the sights from the car and recognized some of the sights from the guidebook I purchased at the airport. I was interrupted by a loud snore. Great, BK is asleep and snores like a bear. The driver gave me a funny look in the rearview mirror and we reached our destination very soon. I picked up the sleeping beauty, paid for the drive and gave the hotel staff our bags. Then I picked up the keys at the reception, exchanged some very weird glares with other hotel residents and took a lift to our room. It was the most spacious one and the luxurious furniture in it was so beautiful. I laid the snoring bear on the huge bed and went to check if all of the gifts are already here. After making sure that there are all of them, I flopped myself on the bed next to BK. He really looks like an angel. Even if he is snoring and there's drool coming from the corner of his mouth. He slowly turned on his back and started talking from his sleep.

_"Sehyoonie, please, insert it now,"_ he whined.

I widened my eyes and looked at the squirming body next to me. He was bucking his hips in the air and whining like crazy. I slowly emerged myself on top of him and noticed his hard peen peaking from his underwear, covering his belly with precum. I unfastened his belt and pulled down his pants and underwear. He was fully erected and leaking precum. I started playing with his aching member and earned even louder whines from him.

_"Sehyoon, please,"_ he lightly opened his eyes and lustfully looked at me.

I grinned at him and undressed myself as quick as possible.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello, I'm finally back to writing and can continue this story. Hope you have the patience to wait for new chapters. It will get more interesting, you'll get to know the shady past of BK and how he met Wow. Thank you for the kudos ~ And check out the actual k-drama series Lovers in Prague, it's worth it if you want to get to know Prague.


End file.
